Eddie Windass
Eddie Windass was the common-law husband of Anna Windass and is the father of Gary Windass and grandfather of Jake Windass. He was known as a bit of a layabout and always up to a scam, along with his brother Len. His family started a feud with the Platts on Coronation Street and later became their neighbours, but they mellowed down over time. Eddie and Anna planned on adopting in 2010, and later adopted a girl named Faye Butler. But due to her troublemaking and difficult upbringing, Eddie couldn't cope and he accepted a job with his brother Len in Germany, and left Weatherfield when Anna decided to choose Faye over him. Biography Eddie met Anna and they both had a son together called Gary. In his youth, Gary was a troublemaker and later ended up in prison. Eddie also was in trouble at times, and even claimed benefits when claiming he was disabled and using crutches. In November 2008, Joe McIntyre fitted a kitchen for Eddie and his wife, but they refused to pay claiming the job wasn't good enough. Later on, Joe's girlfriend Gail Platt's son David came round with his friend Graeme Proctor and ripped out the kitchen. This caused Eddie's brother Len and son Gary to go round to Gail's house and rip out her kitchen. After being evicted from their home due to the trouble, they rented 6 Coronation Street from Jerry Morton, which happened to be next door to the Platts. Anna and Eddie decided to try and make amends, but a feud continued between the two sons: Gary and David. In January 2009, both boys got into a fight which led to David being beaten up and Gary facing possible prison sentence. But he was released when David's girlfriend and Joe's daughter Tina stated it was David who threw the first punch. Her dad Joe managed to convince her to tell the truth when Len offered him a job. Eddie got himself a job at Street Cars, and later gave up his sticks after nearly scamming Roy Cropper by using his identity to buy alcohol from the cash and carry. Anna worked with Roy and felt ashamed, and made Eddie give up his scamming. Eddie and Anna became proud parents when Gary decided to join the army. In 2010, they then made plans to adopt, and followed the procedures. Later in the year, Gary was sent out to Afghanistan but had to come back a couple of weeks later after being caught in an explosion, which killed his friend Quinny. This caused Gary to suffer from PTSD (Post Traumatic stress disorder). In January 2011, Eddie and Anna got to meet their future foster daughter, 8-year-old Faye Butler, although she seemed to be troubled due to being in and out of care. When she began staying with them time to time, she would occasionally get angry and speaking back. She then began to tell Gary that Eddie was hitting Anna, which was untrue. Eddie was later offered a job in Germany by Len, and wanted Anna to come with him. But she decided to choose Faye over him, and with that Eddie decided to leave the street. After saying goodbye to Anna and to Gary, he got into a taxi and departed. In November 2015, Gary went to stay with his dad in Hamburg after discovering his fiancée Alya Nazir had cheated on him with best friend Jason Grimshaw. Background information * Eddie was introduced with the rest of the Windass family by Kim Crowther, as a new family from hell (similar to that of the Battersby family who were introduced eleven years previously). * Before debuting in his regular role as Eddie Windass, Steve Huison played Michael Pearce in January 1997 and thug Andy Morgan in April 2003. * Eddie was axed by producer Phil Collinson in December 2010, and his final scenes aired in April 2011. Other information *A hobby of Eddie was baking cakes, which he did for certain occasions such as weddings, and to try and make up with people to due some of his scams. First and last lines "See that?!" (First line, to Joe McIntyre) --- "Look after your mam." (Final line, to son Gary) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Windass family Category:Taxi drivers Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:2008 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Romanian Holiday characters